1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer peripheral device, and more particularly to a flash memory device with a telescopic connector port and a casing of the flash memory device for protecting the connector port.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electrical domain, flash memory is currently used in variety of apparatus including digital cellular phones, digital cameras, PC cards, and digital setup boxes or inner controllers for notebook computers. A flash memory device such as a U-disk is widely used as an intermedium for accessing data files from one device to another, or like a portable hard drive for installing data.
Usually, a flash memory device includes a circuit board with a plurality of electronic components, such as driver chip, memory chip, oscillator, resistor, etc. for saving and loading data, functioning as a miniature hard drive or wireless communication/transmission, a connector port connected to one end of the circuit board, and a cover enclosing the circuit board. The connector port extends out of the cover for connecting with various peripherals. The connector port is usually housed and protected from dust by a detachable cap.
However, when such flash memory device is connected with a host device, such as a computer, its detached cap may be left unnoticed near the computer and lost due to its small size. Once the extra cap is lost, the connector port cannot be easily shielded from dust and might be damaged by outside forces.
Hence, an improved flash memory device and a casing thereof are needed to solve the problem above.